Hakke Ray
Hakke Ray (Rei) is a playable character from Maken X. Appearances *''Maken X: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken Shao: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken X Another'': Cameo Design Hakke Ray appears to be an elderly man dressed in a brown, sleeveless robe. There is a headless torso of a mechanical "angel" behind him, which covers his eyes with its hands. The angel's "wings" are comprised of coffin-shaped metallic plates that link to each other, with every one of them containing a different Roman numeral. During a brief cutscene, his eyes can temporarily be seen; they are coloured completely red. Profile He first appears in a cutscene during the atart of the Maken's travels through Europe. He is seen preaching for his followers to commit suicide through the TV, before J. J. Jones shuts it down, commenting that religion is ridiculous, however acknowledging that the population of the world is steadily decreasing, before discussing about Adam and Eve with Anne Miller. He appears again much later in the game after Malukala is defeated and Brainjacked. The Vatican City stage will light up, indicating that a new event can happen in the confessional. Should the Maken enter the confessional as Malukala, the Maken will extract Malukala's information to input a secret password, which will reveal a hidden path as the confessional opens. This path leads to the deeper part of the cathedral, where Ray awaits. Encountering the Maken, Ray laments on the fact that Malukala has been defeated and tells the Maken of the injustice in the world, using Joan of Arc's martyrdom as an example. He then proceeds to fight the Maken, but is defeated, leaving him open for Brainjacking. Gameplay As the Characteristics describe, Hakke Ray is excellent as a defensive character and is arguably the best at it in the entire game. Despite having the least Life when compared to his fellow Hakke, this is made up for with his all-directional, bulletproof guard. Furthermore, his EX Special, Pucelle's Blessing, heals him for at least 2 Life icons, making him the only character in the entire game who can heal themself without the use of an item, thus making him very self-sufficient. His attacks are all medium and wide ranged, making him suitable against multiple enemies. His respectable base Power of 7, combined with his mid-air diving attack, Angel's Kiss, can deal massive damage should it hit multiple times, making him capable taking down tougher enemies as well. While his EX Special does heal him, it takes up his entire MP bar per use and leaves him defenceless for a while, thus its not recommended to be used during combat as he'll be left open for punishment and won't be able to heal himself untill all of his MP bar is regenerated. His battle can be difficult if the player uses Malukala. While Malukala is required to access Ray's room, he is not required to face him; the player can leave the Vatican City through a different route and return with a better suited, faster character like Badelaire, as the confessional will be left open. During his fight, Ray will start on the ground to face the player. He may occassionally use a grounded version of his Tiforge Feast to prevent the player from attacking him from any direction; otherwise he will attack the player normally with Death Scythe and Death Scythe end. When he sustains enough damage, Ray will fly out of the player's reach and send two Messianic Believers to fight in his stead for a while. After they are defeated, Ray will fly to the corners of the arena before swooping down with his Angel's Kiss. If not blocked or dodged, this attack can damage the player for 2 Life icons. To add to the difficulty, Ray will usually fly very high or above the player to lose the player's lock on him. As his Angel's Kiss is wide ranged, only a fast character can dodge this (and attack Ray before he get's in the air again); otherwise, a slow character like Malukala should stay in the corners of the arena and guard, thus leaving his back protected. After a while, Ray will stop this phase of attacks and confront the player on the ground, repeating the cycle. Trivia * He is the only Hakke to join Mr. Meteor voluntarily. The other Hakke are often taken advantaged of or are forcably submitted to Mr. Meteor's control. They all however, agree with Mr. Meteor's ideals. * Hakke Ray is based on Gilles de Rais, evidenced by his sympathy towards Joan of Arc in the game. * In Maken X, his boss fight in the US version is heavily censored.